User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Bloodborne Academy - How to Fight Kin
The Lancer: Our third lesson is going to be about fighting Kin. I hate Kin. The damned things took a lot from me. I want to see them all burn. Unfortunately, fire isn't effective against all of them, but it will work against a few of them. They can be identified by the color of their blood. I think that the blood of a Kin is gray or yellow, but I'm not completely sure. I've slain so many of the vile demons that I can recognize them from miles away. (Maniacal voice) I've massacred so many Kin that the ground was stained by their blood. They have grown to fear me, as it should be. (Normal voice) Today, I will teach you how to fight them. They're fairly rare creatures, but if you do come across them, you need to know what you're up against. I don't want to have to punish anyone today, so you all need to behave for me. Let's get started. I have to say that I will not be talking about the Kin Great Ones. That's for another lesson. Blue Goobery Motherfucker The Lancer: The most basic and common type of Kin can be identified pretty easily by their large, blue, and ugly head. They usually come in groups, so you should try to either get them separated, or use a weapon with good crowd control capabilities. All Kin die quickly to electricity, so be sure to use that against them. Don't underestimate them, because they easily swarm you if you aren't careful. Any questions? Daniel (Student 1): I think that it's called a "Celestial Minion". The Lancer: Really? Interesting. Anything else? Fredrick (Student 2): Why do you hate Kin so much? The Lancer: They took my eye. They took my family. They took my home. They took everything from me. Please, make them suffer, as I have suffered. Patrick (Student 3): You can count on us, sir. Grace (Student 4): I'll kill all Kin that I come across. The Lancer: Good. Moving on. Devil Baby Thingy The Lancer: There is another Kin that looks like a baby, but it's not a fucking baby. Kill them all. They die quickly, and can't escape from you. They can Frenzy you, so be careful, and have sedatives ready. You could also ignore them, but where's the fun in that? Make them suffer! Bolt and thrust attacks are the best way to kill all Kin, so use them against this thing. Any comments or questions? Daniel: It's called a "Celestial Child". The Lancer: You're a nerd. Moving on. Extraterrestrial School Student The Lancer: If you happen to find yourself in a school that's not mine, you might find some scholar looking Kin. These things are incredibly annoying. They come in massive groups, and some can throw acid at you. Be sure to have your bolt or thrust weapon ready. If you get swarmed, you have to be very aggressive if you want to survive. Daniel, what's that one called? Daniel: A "Slime Scholar". The Lancer: That's an odd name. Any questions? (No response) Moving on. Discount Bed of Chaos The Lancer: The most pathetic Kin is a flower type monster that is about as strong as my pinkie toe. Tear it to pieces, and think of it no more afterwards. It kind of reminds me of something that I slaughtered that one time that I went to hell. It was a giant tree wizard thing. Daniel? Daniel: "Fluorescent Flower". The Lancer: Moving on. The Creature that Wants to Eat Your Head The Lancer: The second most infuriating Kin is the one that likes your head so much that it grows a massive tentacle out of its head, and sticks it into your head. They are recognizable by their dirty brown robe thing that they wear. Somehow, its hood is a source of unlimited power, since they can put it on and gain new abilities. If one is wearing a hood, then it has an ability that can freeze you temporarily, leaving you immobalized. If it hits you, you're powerless to stop it from eating your head. However, they're weak to fire, so you can make them burn. They also tend to be guarding their prized possessions, with their backs to you. That can them easier to kill, since they won't see you coming. What's that one called? Daniel: A "Brainsucker". The Lancer: Huh. That's actually a pretty fitting name. Moving on. Pinwheel/Fly Hybrid The Lancer: One of the only Kin that I haven't slaughtered countless of are the ones that look like a combination of this failed necromancy experiment and a bug. It has green skin, 20 yellow eyes on its head, wings and spider legs coming out of its back, and a soiled white tunic. It looks pretty damn cool, to be honest. They will occasionally hover off the ground, land on you, and bite your neck, frenzying you. It's not difficult to dodge, but don't underestimate it. However, they're completely deaf. They can hear nothing, so it's not hard to sneak past them. I think that it's called the "Garden of Eyes". Daniel: That's correct. The Lancer: Thank you. Any questions? Patrick: What was that failed necromancy experiment that you mentioned? The Lancer: We can discuss that later, Pat. Moving on. Stone-headed Spiderling The Lancer: I hate spiders. So, that means that I will have an everlasting hatred toward a Kin spider. They are pathetic if you're carefull. They are only a major threat if they gang up on you, jump on you, or if you can't dodge in time. Their head is very armored, so it's best to attack them from the side. Now, they can only be found guarding one of the Kin Great Ones, so don't expect to find them very often. I haven't encountered them very often, but they were the one's who took my eye. Danny Boy? Daniel: Please don't call me that. It's called a "Child of Rom". The Lancer: Any questions? Grace: What's your real name? The Lancer: I don't trust any of you enough to tell you that. Grace: Why not? The Lancer: You're all wearing Yharnam Hunter attire. My attire, on the other hand, is bloody awesome. Moving on. One more type of Kin to discuss. The Aftermath of The Doll being Flushed Down the Toliet The Lancer: The Winter Lantern is, by far, the most powerful Kin. She can frenzy you by simply looking in your general direction. She can kill you in seconds. Have sedatives ready, and don't let your guard down for more than a second. You can hear her singing in the distance if she's nearby, which can help you prepare for the fight of your life. I hugged her once, and she stopped fighting me. I guess she was confused. I blacked out not long after that, so I'm not really sure what happened next. Well, that's all that we have time for today. Class dismissed. Category:Blog posts